7_days_to_mine_modfandomcom-20200213-history
Basic Survival
Stone Tools First thing what you need to do is collect some small stones. To collect it you only need find and right click on small stone. Second what you need is cut some tall grass (1 block big). There is big chance to drop plant fiber. Last thing waht you need is stick. Open you crafting table or inventory and put one small stone, one plant fiber and one stick in to crafting.(This recipe is shapeless) You can also make stone shovel.(Too shapeless) For make some light you can make campfire. If you were lucky to have found a building you have propably good shleter ( dont forget to repair holes in roof). In this early phase of playing i don't recommend you to go to wasteland or burnt forest. Forging "Forging" is very important activity in 7 days to die and also in 7 days to mine. In 7 days to mine is forging bit different than in 7days to die. First you must dig some clay and craft them in to the lump of clay. From lump of clay you first need ingot molds. There is separate mold for each metal. Recipe for each mold is some position of 5 lump of clays in shape like this After you made mold you need fill it. You will get filled ingot mold but you need smelt this. Now only put it in crafting and you will get one ingot and empty mold. Melee weapons Basic melee weapon is wooden club. It can be crafted simply from 5 sticks. Wooden club have damage value 7 (like diamond sword) but remember that zombies have 400 - 1000 (Feral zombie have the mlst health in my mod) Second melee weapon is iron reinforced club. On this club you need 3 sticks and 4 scrap iron. This club have damage value 8. Third weapon is bone shiv. Bone shiv is easy to craft. You need only 2 bones. Bone shiv have damage value 7. Next is barbed club. Barbed club needs to craft 3 sticks (Every club need 3+ sticks) and 4 Forged iron. Forged iron is crafted from one 7 days to mine iron ingot. Crafting recipe of barbed club is similiar to crafting recipe of iron reinforced club. This club have damage value 11 Same damage have also hunting knife. On craft it you need 1 7 days to mine iron ingot and 1 stick. The best melee weapon in mod is currently Spiked Club. Spiked club needs on craft 4 iron ingots (yes iron ingots from this mod no vanilla) and like the previous clubs , 3 sticks. This club have almost 2x more bigger damage than diamond sword (13). Building base Of course you can build base from vanilla blocks like the dirt or wood planks but if you like 7 days to die game , there is similiar method to build base. First you need craft wood logs to wood planks block. From wood planks block you need craft wooden plank. To craft it you need put one wood planks block to middle of crafting table grid (no inventory) From it you can craft Wooden frame. The shape similiar to the chest or furnace shape.(This image is old - you will get only one frame) From it build your house. Now click on this blocks with some wood planks to upgrade it. Wooden frame can be upgraded 3 times. First 2 upgrades are with wood plank and the last is with the scrap iron. Now if you have builded your base you need to make some defend. Good way to defense is dig a trench but don't forget that the zombies DON'T burn on sun. So you must craft some traps for beggining wooden spikes. Wooden spikes can be blooded. If are your wooden spikes blooded , they give smaller damage than the new spikes. You can also craft metal spikes , barbed wire and landmine.